I Will Possess Your Heart, Amy
by xoshannii101
Summary: Ian is listening to the radio and this song comes on and he thinks of some things. bad summary. this is my first fanfic EVER! and it's a songfic. PLEASE read, it will make my day. i hope you enjoy it : Ian/Amy i guess


Ian was sitting in his bedroom at the Kabra mansion, all alone. His sister, Natalie, had begged for their mother on a shopping trip and his father was ruling the Lucian branch so Ian doesn't know exactly what he's doing. But for the meantime, Ian was alone.

Ian always liked solitude, it's a good time to think. Lately though, his thoughts have been taken over by a certain stuttering orphan girl.

_Amy Cahill._

Amy Cahill. Ian can't stop thinking of her. He can't help but regret everything he's done to her. Especially, in Korea and the *cough cough* boat incident.

Maybe he pitied her since her and her brother are poor orphans that have no one besides the babysitter, Nancy or something. But Ian can't help but think it's more than that. Sure Natalie would tease him and say that he fell for her in Korea, but that can't be it. Could it?

_No. Of course not. I couldn't fall for that stuttering idiot. Kabras don't fall for poor orphans._

As soon as he thought that, he instantly regretted it. She wasn't an idiot, far from it. She has shown to outsmart come of the smartest competitors of the race. _Besides, her stutter is kind of cute._

Ian shook his head of these Amy-filled thoughts. He got up and put on the radio to help clear his mind. The song on sounded pretty good, so he went back to his bed and listened to it.

**How I wish you could see the potential  
The potential of you and me  
**_I wish you could see, Amy_**  
It's like a book elegantly bound  
**_You love books_**  
But in a language you can't read just yet  
**_You could probably read most other languages, though, you could read this one soon__yes, love try to spend some time  
_**And I know that you'll find love  
I will possess your heart  
**_That sounds kind of creepy, but yes I would like it if you like me back, if that is what I'm feeling__Please, Amy__  
I would love to for you to be mine, and if not that, then friends__you probably wouldn't trust me, after all I've done to you_**  
And I know that you'll find love  
I will possess your heart**_Maybe not with me, but any bloke would be stupid not to fall for you  
_**I will posses your heart**_I haven't tried yet, but I swear I will the next time I see you again_**  
I won't let you let me down so easily  
**_You know I don't give up on what I want, and what I want is you, Amy_**  
So easily**_Please consider forgiving me, love, please__I have resulted to begging, and begging is NOT what Kabras do, it's FLO__Please..._

You got to spend some time, love  
You got to spend some time with me

You got to spend some time, love  
You got to spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find love  
I will possess your heart

There are days when outside your window  
I see my reflection as I slowly pass  
And I long for this mirrored perspective  
When we'll be lovers, lovers at last

You got to spend some time, love  
You got to spend some time with me

You got to spend some time, love  
You got to spend some time with me  
And I know you'll find love

I will posses your heart  
I will posses your heart

You reject my advances and desperate pleas

You got to spend some time, love  
You got to spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find love  
I will possess your heart

You got to spend some time, love  
You got to spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find love  
I will possess your heart

You got to spend some time, love  
You got to spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find love  
I will possess your heart

I will possess your heart  
I will possess your heart

_Well, that didn't help get rid of my Amy-filled thoughts. _Ian sighed. _At least now I know I won't give up on her. Just you wait, Amy Cahill, next time we meet you'll know I won't give up just yet._

_**AN: I hope you liked it! By the way I OWN NOTHING!!!!! not the 39 Clues(sadly *sniffle*) nor do I own I will Possess Your Heart. I don't own your heart either. So all there's left to do is...**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!**_


End file.
